Danny Phenton
by Twilight Destroyer
Summary: This is a retelling of Danny Phantom's life...in the style of Tenchi Myo! The pairing? Dunno. Let's find out, shall we?
1. Chapter 1

Danny Harem

Chapter One: How I Met the Boy of my Dreams (Sam Manson)

My name is Sam Manson, I'm 19, going to collage, and I'm supposed to be in a single dorm room by myself. Supposed to, anyways. This is the beginning of MY story…and how I met him…

A huge sign greeted her, stating, "Welcome to Elm College!" with said college towering up behind the sign. It had a very gothic style architecture, which appealed greatly to the young woman's sense of style. Though she noted with some curiosity a red and green color scheme…

The woman herself looked to be in her late teens, early twenties, with black and red streaked hair tied back in a ponytail. She had, strangely enough, dark purple eyes and wore black lipstick, while having blue eyeliner. She was wearing, at the moment, a dark corset, with a short skirt attached, showing off her bat shaped belt buckle, and her fishnet stockings. Of course, if one looked close enough, they'd notice that each of the little 'nets' was actually skull shaped. She was rather pretty in a dark sort of way.

She didn't normally dress too fancy, but this was her first day. She HAD to make a good impression. She had gotten into the college via her artistic skills and little more, refusing her parents' wanting her to go to some higher class college.

"6-B," she muttered to herself, as she headed inside. The collage was right outside of Amity Park, which she had heard was haunted. She would SO check that out when she moved into her dorm all the way.

That's when an explosion knocked her off of her feet, as she cried out in shock, and a little pain. Not to mention disgust, as she fell into some mud…

Suddenly, SOMETHING was thrown over her head, and landed a few dozen feet away, yelling as well in a weird, mechanical voice.

"Come ON Technus! I've had a long day, could you please-oh, uh, hello!" spoke another newcomer, who was standing in front of the young woman.

Though, she quickly amended herself. He wasn't standing.

He was floating.

"Very well, Child!" the metal…thing replied. "But do know that I, TECHNUS, MASTER OF ALL THINGS METAL, BEEPING, DINGING, AND OTHERWISE! Will…see you tomorrow…" it finished, rather dejectedly, as it sulked off.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…uh, hi. Need some help?" the boy, scratch that, young man, offered a hand to her. She took in some details on him. He was well muscled, she noted with a bit of a blush, wore a white teeshirt with a black D symbol on it, and had slightly messy white hair. And his eyes were a vivid glowing green.

And he himself was glowing.

AND FLOATING.

She shot up and nearly screamed, until the boy put his hand over her mouth, which she found was oddly…cool. Like he had just stepped in from the snow or something. But it was like, 80 degrees out here…

"PLEASE don't scream. I've gotten into enough trouble lately. Please?" he pleaded cutely as he lowered his hand.

"…What the hell…IS GOING ON?!" she yelled at him, growling.

"Uh…hi…name's Danny Phenton…and, well, I'm part ghost, that was Technus, as you heard, and we just had a little…argument… say, you're new! What's your name?" he asked, rubbing the back of his head, trying to be casual.

"Sam Manson…THAT'S NOT THE POINT! You're part ghost?! HOW! Some kind of freak lab experiment?"

"What? No. That's just stupid and impossible. See, my mom died while dating my dad, but her ghost stuck around, so they got married anyways…and, I really don't want the details myself, so…uh, quick question…" Danny started.

"What?" Sam growled venomously.

"Is your dorm in 6-1?" Danny asked.

"No…"

"Oh good. Cause I kind of nuked all of the 6 dorms…6-1 through 6-23…" Danny said, thoughtfully. "Of course, only a few people live there. And it's no big deal…I hope…uh, why are you staring at me like that?"

"…you…destroyed, 6-8?"

"…yes."

Sam then fainted. If Danny's best friend had been around to see it, he would have mentioned something about an information overload.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: And How I Ended Up In This Mess… (SamVision)

Notes: You'll soon learn why I have (SamVision) at the end of the chapter… also, Paulina is based off of Nightviper's pic of her, which I had her do: eyes fluttered open, as she looked into the worried face of Danny, who broke out into an embarrassed grin. She shot up, and looked around her. She was in a strange room, almost barren except for a bed.

"Wh-where…where am I?" she managed to ask.

"A spare bedroom in my house. Sorry about your dorm room…you can stay here as long as you want though," Danny offered.

This caused Sam to glare at him, setting him aback. "I don't know what kind of girl you think I am," she started to hiss…

"Hey! I didn't mean it like that! Look, there's enough room here…lord knows that," Danny muttered with a bit of bitterness. Sam arched an eyebrow at that. "Look, I'm offering a free rent here, in apology for the destruction of your old home…"

Sam looked him in the eye. The glowing still put her off, but she couldn't see any deceit in them, but she was still reluctant… "Are you…how are you a ghost?" she decided to ask.

"I'm not a full ghost, only half. Like I told you, I was born this way."

"And…that thing, that called itself Techpus, or whatever, that was another half ghost?" she asked.

"No, he was full ghost. See, he used to be a professor around here, one day he died, but he just kept on teaching. I guess they keep him on because they don't have to pay him…" Danny stated, rubbing the back of his head. "Of course, dieing has a kind of effect on someone's mind. Makes them…not normal. Every now and again he goes insane, creates a suit of armor, and attacks random people…"

"But…What?! Why haven't I heard of this before?" Sam yelled out, in disbelief.

"Because Danny's parents are paid to keep it under control," a new voice spoke up. A decidedly female voice. Something about the voice, for some unknown reason, made Sam instantly dislike its tone.

The newcomer had long, mid back, length black hair, wavy, and soft. She had aqua green eyes, ruby red lips, and a black chocker with a silver symbol dangling from it, it seemed to be a D, with a P inside of it. She was Hispanic, and her undershirt was black with silver hearts, with a pair of tight hip hugging blue jeans. She wore a blue sleeveless jacket, with a similar DP symbol on it, though this was slashed in half since the jacket was unzipped partly.

Something about her left a bad taste in Sam's mouth. "What does she mean?" she asked Danny, her eyesight slowly parting from the other girl, who held a strange look herself.

"Ah…my mom and dad own Fantom Corporations…" Danny started.

"FANTOM CORPORATIONS?!" Sam cried out. Fantom Corp. was perhaps the BIGGEST tech supplier in the nation, making everything from cell phones to portable DVD Players...the works.

He'd have to be richer then HER parents...and her parents had more money then the Net worth of New Mexico...

The mere thought of it boggled the mind.

"You mind not...not yelling like that? Please?" Danny asked, pleadingly.

"Yeah, Danny doesn't exactly like the fact that he's richer then Richard," the Hispanic girl joked, elbowing Danny.

"Oh shut up," Danny grumbled.

Something about the exchange brought a weird emotion to Sam, but she couldn't quiet place it...

"I need some air...," she muttered, as she stepped through the door, parting Paulina and Danny.

She nearly fainted again.

The hallway was HUGE. Doors lined the walkway at odd intervals, stretching back quite a ways. She looked down over the railing, and found herself with a small case of vertigo. The entire thing could have fitted her house in it, and her house wasn't what she would call 'small'.

"Did I mention that my parents also own the world's largest hotel? Danny asked, sheepishly.

Some Time Later...

"So...Paulina, is it?" Sam asked, coming up to the Hispanic girl.

"Yeah?" she asked in a bored sort of tone.

"Just...what is your relationship with Danny?" Sam ventured to ask.

This nearly made Paulina choke on her cup of iced tea. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?!"

"I MEAN, you two are pretty...chummy."

"Look, it's nothing YOU should worry about. He's just...a friend..." she ended, on a slightly sour tone. "Just a friend. My best friend since we were, like, 9. That's what this symbol is for; I made it when we met; P inside of a D. Paulina and Danny..."

"So...he doesn't have a girlfriend?" Sam continued, arching an eyebrow. With his cash, he could get anyone he wanted. Seriously.

"No," Paulina finished, somewhat smugly.

"Then...he's fair game."

"Yea-what?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: How I Met the Boy of my Dreams (PrettyinPink)

My name is Paulina Sanchez, I am 20, working on my veterinary degree. If I had to put a point on when I first fell in love, it would have to be when I was 8 years old. This is the beginning of MY story.

A sign was in front of the trio who had come to it in their car. "Welcome To Amity Park; Home of the Ghosts!" The smallest of the group, a Hispanic little girl in a rather silly looking frilled pink dress, with short black hair, whined to a moutain of a man, also Hispanic.

"Papa! Why did we have to move HERE?" she complained loudly.

"Because, my flower," the man started sweetly, looking at his redheaded wife and back to their daughter, "my old collage friend lives here, and he wanted to take me up on a business opportunity."

"But it smells funny here! And it's cold! And the sky's too gray! Why isn't the sky pink? PAPA!" the little girl whined some more, then noticed her father wasn't paying attention to her, as he was talking on a rather clunky, though new, cell phone.

"Yeah, we're here. We're standing by the main sign…you going to pick us-OW!" he cried out, as his little girl kicked him in the leg.

"Pay attention to me!" the little girl pouted, putting her hands on her hips, before being scolded by her mother.

"That wasn't nice," she said, though in an amused tone, glancing back at her husband, smiling, who rolled his eyes in reply.

"So, you'll be right here? Great! …you're not going to-" the man was cut off by a large SUV looking vehicle screeching up next to them, kicking up dust, and breaking some parts of the road.

"DAVID!" roared out a man who, while also as large as a mountain, wasn't muscled like Paullina's father. In fact, most of his mass was the opposite of muscle! Said man litteraly jumped at the surprised Spaniard, catching him in a back breaking bearhug.

"Long time no see!" the man continued, as David cringed.

"Hey Jack…haven't changed a bit I see," he winced, as Jack put him down, before patting him on the back. "Now where's that lovely wife of yours? I know I didn't act as the best man for you two to break up!"

Jack grinned a rather crazy grin, before calling back to the SUV, "MADDIE! Come on already!"

At this point, the little girl was almost traumatized. She had seen pictures of this man before, her Papa's best friend from high school and on wards, (**For some reason there was also a rather stinky looking man hovering near them, but Papa never explained him to her…)** but in person…wow. He wore some strange orange jumpsuit, just like in his high school days, his neck seemed to large for his head, or his head seemed to large for his body, and he sported a slight mullet, though it seems to be graying at the edges…over all, he was rather overbearing.

Then his wife floated out of the SUV thing, which caused her to scream out loud.

"David, Marisa, how nice you could come!" the woman laughed. Her hair was a fiery red, whisking around as if it was fire, and her skin was rather pale, almost a literal white. She wore a similar jumpsuit to her husband, only made for her size, and blueish. As her feet touched the ground, she seemed to become more solid, as he kissed Marisa on the cheek, as old friends do. She caught sight of the frightened girl, and turned to David.

"Now who's this little cutie?" she questined, before floating over to the girl.

"Our daughter. We haven't talked in a long time, far too long. We have to catch up on a few things…" David started, before catching sight of something in the SUV, before it ducked. "And I see we're not the only ones who have a new addition," he finished with a grin to Jack.

"You're right, you haven't met our son, Danny! Dannyboy! Come on out son!" Jack bellowed.

A little 8 or nine year old boy poked his head out…through the closed door, before timidly walking the rest of the way. Rubbing one arm, he cast a quick look at a curious little girl, before shooting his eyes back down to the ground.

"Oh, such pretty eyes!" Marisa complimented him, as the little boy rubbed his right arm, looking away.

The little girl could only nod in agreement. He did have such pretty eyes. Glowing green, almost jade in color. "H-hi…my name is Danny Phenton…" he introduced himself to the young girl, not daring to look up at her.

"My name is Paulina Sanchez!" she replied brightly, her earlier fright of Maddie now gone.

Danny raised his head up to look at her, his messy white hair getting in the way of his eyes causing Paulina to giggle.

"Aww, they're getting along…" Maddie cooed.

"Now Jack, what was this proposition you had in mind?" David asked, looking away from the kids as they started their own small talk.

"A new corporation! Something to help this town, and all towns like it; a ghost detainment business!" he replied enthusiastically.

"Ghost detainment? I thought ghosts weren't that much of a problem…" David started, casting a worried look at Maddie.

"Some aren't, but there's always those bad seeds. And some ghosts can be pretty powerful, too. Now, let me show you some schematics…"

"PAULINA!" Danny's voice broke her trancelike state.

"Huh, what?!" she cried out, confused, jarring forward and knocking a soda can off of the table they were sitting at. They were a few years older now, about 13 or so. Paulina was now wearing a pink shirt, though it was almost red, and new cargo pants. She wore her hair in two ponytails, parting it down the middle.

"I ASKED, are we still going to see that new band Humpty Dumpty or not?" Danny asked, arching an eyebrow, a teasing smile on his face. "Or are you still sleeping?"

"Sorry, I was thinking about…stuff. As for the band, of course!" she rolled her eyes.

"Good, I want to bring Tuck along, but he said he had some sort of date. Some new girl. Vanessa…Valentine…something like that. Starts with a V, anyways. So you OK with us going by ourselves?" he asked, half mindedly, scowling as he tried to remember her name.

Paulina smirked and shook her head lightly. Danny could be such a space case. "Of course." she replied, and then a slight blush came to her features as Danny's hand brushed hers. He didn't seem to notice however, as she quickly withdrew hers.

"You OK?" he questioned, finally looking back over at her.

"Y-yeah…it's nothing." The she noticed something.

The paparazzi.

"Damn," she cursed to herself, first in English, then a bit in Spanish.

"Hmm?"

"We need to go. About…now." And in a flash, they seemed to be gone, as the dreaded journalists decided to pounce.

In reality, they were still there, only invisible. Comes in handy to be a ghost. Not so much when you're the heir to a multi billion-dollar fortune/the biggest Tech supplier there is.

…And half ghost.

"Good thing we worked on those key words the other day…" Paulina muttered to Danny, as the two silently slipped away.

"You know what we need," she began, almost idly.

"What…" Danny questioned in an exasperated tone. So many of Paulina's ideas only either brought him a headache, stomach pains, physical harm Like her idea to mix the Ghost Zone generator energy with a bowl of playdough when they were 9… at nights, he still woke up, screaming "NO GUMBY! NOT MY SKIN!" or mental harm…

"A symbol of our friendship!" she replied brightly, almost causing Danny to drop her from shock.

"Huh?"

"Like, your first intial and my together. Like, I don't know, a P inside of a D!"

"…that will never work…"

"Oh hush."


End file.
